


Soft Tony, Warm Tony, Little ball of Fluff

by Sapphire09



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Fluffiness, M/M, Somewhat, as in everyone gets along now, author attempt to fluff, somewhat a CA:CW fix it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 01:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12070902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphire09/pseuds/Sapphire09
Summary: Happy Tony, Sleepy Tony, purr purr purr ~or:Tony’s sleeping, and somehow it merits further investigation (or poetic staring and repressed cooing) from Bucky.





	Soft Tony, Warm Tony, Little ball of Fluff

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: because I’ve been reading so many sleepy tony fic I wondered why I haven’t done something like that myself. So this is me trying to be cute. Also, infatuated bucky is my jam, so. And, somehow as I write, this also turned into somewhat a CA:CW fix it fic (at least, this fic implied that everyone got along in the end, maybe forgiven and everything that comes with it), despite me not actually planning it. I’m also putting in together some of my favorite things, so as a result, this probably isn’t making much sense, maybe. I hope you can enjoy this anyway.

There was something about a sleepy Tony Stark that could calm even the most troubled hearts. Seeing him asleep, it gave warmth even in the coldest winter, warmth in his numbing heart. It was calming to watch Tony’s eyelashes rest on his cheek, to see his eyelids moving as if he was dreaming  _(was it a good dream? I hope it was)_ , and to see as every muscle on his face relax. Seeing Tony wrapped around the softest blanket Bucky had ever felt also brought more peace and calm Bucky never thought he would ever archive. The sight of sleeping Tony truly did wonders to his mood, no matter what nightmares he might have suffered the previous night.

Then again, it was probably just Bucky, waxing poetic because finally -  _finally_ , tonight was to be his turn to be Tony’s cuddle-buddy, after nights of watching other team members have their chance of having a sleepy Tony leaning his head (his hair looked so  _soft_ ) on their shoulder, or their thighs, or on their chest, if he was feeling particularly cuddly ( _damn it Steve, that wasn’t fair!_ ). Movie nights were prime time to have this chance, and everyone already had theirs, some even got Tony to sleep on them  _twice_ ( _unfair, so unfair_ ) , and Bucky seethed with jealousy, so tonight,  _tonight_ , he made sure his side was the only place Tony could sit. He snapped at anyone that dared to take the spot, made sure there was nowhere else to sit but by his side by inviting the younger Avengers, and prepared a hot, chamomile tea from Bruce’s stash to encourage sleeping.

He did wonder if Tony didn’t sleep on him because it was  _him,_ but considering he was pretty sure Tony still liked him better than he liked Natasha (Bucky was only 51% sure of this, but since Bucky was still the only one besides Rhodey and, on one occasion, Sam, that Tony let into his workshop, Bucky thought it justified the 1%), and he had slept on her thigh, so he was 60% sure it wasn't about like or _dislike_.

Still, the matter stands. He will have his cuddle-turn tonight, he  _will._

_He did everything he could to make sure of this._

* * *

The first night he saw Tony cuddled someone, it was with Clint.

It wasn’t their first movie night together, and it also wasn’t the first movie night Tony attended with them. But, it was the first movie night Tony fell asleep on. Before then, Bucky never knew staring someone while they were asleep could be so… fulfilling. It was also creepy and more than a bit stalker-ish, he realized, but he didn’t have the strength to  _really_  look away when he finally saw it.

That movie night, they were watching something animated, something Disney, but he couldn’t remember what it was now. He just remembered when he noticed movement and he took a glance to where that movement happened. Then, he saw Tony, eyes closed and listing towards Clint, who blinked in confusion when Tony’s head touched his shoulder. Bucky didn’t know ( _yet)_  why he kept staring, why the sight merit said staring, but he remembered exppecting Clint to wake Tony. Or maybe push Tony back to his side of the couch, or something. He also expected Tony to jump up and pretended he wasn’t halfway towards sleep when Clint moved slightly to see Tony on his shoulder.

Bucky didn't know why he noticed the little details of what happened instead. As Tony kept exhaling this little huffs of breath, there was something like awe slowly creeping into Clint’s eyes, enough wonder and Bucky could even see his eyes turning a little bit teary, just enough to shine his eyes, before he let out a slow exhale and carefully moved to make himself comfortable and slightly closer to Tony, so careful as to jostle or move Tony’s head. Then, there was suddenly Natasha, creeping closer to them, blanket in hand. As Natasha spread the blanket around Tony, her eyes met Clint’s and there was something there, something Bucky wasn’t privy to, but that  _something_  was enough to make Natasha smile too. Just a little, just a small upturn in the corners of her lips. She then put her hand on Clint’s other shoulder, a light touch, before she returned back to her seat.

Bucky wasn’t the only one staring, or noticing, it seemed. As he watched Natasha back to her seat, he noticed Bruce looking at Tony, something soft in his eyes. He was sitting a too far from where Tony was seated, but Bucky thought he probably would tuck in Tony, too, maybe making sure the blanket was firmly around Tony, that there was no missed spot for any cold air to blow in. At least, the eyes seemed to tell Bucky that. It faded into a glare when his eyes turned to Clint, but it only lasted for a second or two before  he turned back to the movie. He noticed Sam, looking confused. It seemed he also realized  _something_ had happened, but he didn’t know what it was. 

Well, Bucky wasn’t alone, at least. When Sam met his eyes, he gave a shrug and Bucky shrugged back. After a second or two basking in the acknowledgement that _yeah, I don’t know either what the hell just happened,_ Sam turned back to the movie, perfectly content to leave the questions for later and simply enjoy the movie.

Bucky glanced to Steve then, wondering if he would know what happened. Bucky had to blink when he noticed the expression on Steve's face, though. Steve was also staring at Tony, but there was something in his eyes that seemed …sad, also something that was in Natasha’s eyes too. Something soft, something intimate and fragile Bucky had no idea what about. Even though to Bucky he seemed close to crying (Bucky swore there was a shine in his eyes, something that was in Clint's eyes too), the smile on Steve’s lips was real. Steve then noticed Bucky looking at him, the sad look was wiped out, replaced with a grin and his index finger pointed towards the film, lips moving without actual words sounding out, saying, “ _Great movie, isn’t it?”_  and turning his eyes firmly back to the movie with said grin still firmly on his lips, as if the movie was really _that great_.

Bucky’s eyes didn’t return to the movie, though. Instead, his eyes returned to Tony’s sleeping form. There was something…captivating about a sleeping Tony. Bucky tilted his head in curiosity, wondering what it was that made a sleeping Tony seemed so tempting to look at. Awake, he already knew Tony was pretty interesting to look at. Hands that never stopped moving, face that was always so expressive, eyes that always so passionate… Ass that never failed to draw Bucky’s eyes to them…

Hell, even his beard seemed to be begging to be seen and noticed.

Bucky realized it was probably the first (at the time, he also thought maybe it was also the only) time he ever saw Tony’s face so…relaxed. Then he remembered the others’ weird reaction to it, wondering if it was something about  _before_ , and decided it might be good to investigate.

After all, he was already watching Tony all the time. An investigation was just giving it a more valid (and less stalker-ish) ( _maybe_ ) reason.

_(He did wonder if he had been brave enough to take a seat by Tony’s side, would Tony sleep on him like that instead of Clint?)_

* * *

At first, that night seemed to be an anomaly, since a few weeks of  movie nights passed by without Tony ever falling asleep again. For the next occasions, he simply excused himself whenever he started yawning. There was no hiding the disappointed faces whenever Tony went back to his room early, but no one seemed to be talking about it. Bucky was disappointed too, but probably for a different reason than them (whatever their reason was anyway, since Bucky was pretty sure no one else was in love with Tony, not like him).

(But, considering he only had this realization just a few days ago, he wasn’t willing to dismiss it entirely. Apparently, he was an insecure, jealous man. Who would’ve thought.)

Bucky would like to ask, (just making sure, just in case, because he’d like to know if he had rivals he needed to worry about, that’s all) but if it was something from  _before_ , he didn’t think he should bring it up. Apparently, everything from  _before_  was terrifyingly sensitive.  Any discussion that skirted around the time  _before_ was met in varying degree of…emotions.

However, just when Bucky started to mark the event as a one-time thing (everyone else already deemed it a one-time thing since two movie-nights ago, and Clint was smug and insufferable that he was the only one Tony had slept on, but sad too, Bucky noticed), Tony fell asleep again, only not on a movie night. Instead, it was around morning, at breakfast.

It was with Rhodey, so Bucky half-wondered if it shouldn’t count. 

Bucky saw them when he came in to the kitchen after his morning run with Steve and Sam. They always went to their respective rooms after a run, while Bucky liked to have a cold drink before even thinking of going anywhere that wasn’t the kitchen. To reach the kitchen, one have to go past the common room, and that was where he saw them.

Rhodey had papers and manila files on the coffee table in front of him, pen in hand a another paper he was reading on his left hand. Tony was also holding a file, but his head was on Rhodey’s shoulder, eyes closed and lips relaxed in sleep, the file in his hand slipping further and further towards the floor while the arm that was supposed to hold it was lax on his lap. Bucky kept watching as the lips moved, mumbling something Bucky was too distracted to hear, drool slipping from the gap in between his lips.

Bucky couldn’t look away. He barely even remembered what he was doing there in the first place, why he even entered the room.

“You okay, Sergeant?” he barely heard Rhodes’ question, too entranced by the  _view_. He thought he managed a nod anyway, but from the frown on Rhodes’ face, he didn’t think it was convincing.

Well, at least the question managed to distract him from looking at Tony  from a bit, and he refocused on Rhodes, who didn’t seem to even register the weight leaning on his side, or the drool reaching his shoulder. Bucky then wondered just how often Tony actually slept on a person, why he did it so rarely around them besides the time with Clint, and if there was a chance Tony would fall asleep on him, because he’d gladly receive. With enthusiasm. Drool and all.

“Uh, so, work?” Bucky asked, chin tilted towards the mess of papers. He stayed in the room, forgoing the drink because he needed to savor  _this_ view. He took a seat on a chair on Rhodes’ other side, just so he could pretend looking at Rhodes while having his fill on Staring at Sleeping Tony. Rhodey was answering, Bucky should listen, but Tony was mumbling again, and Bucky heard something about cats and dummies before snoring again, leaning (cuddling, it was cuddling) closer impossibly to Rhodey, who simply rubbed Tony’s back with the hand holding the pen as he kept answering and talking to Bucky as if nothing was happening.

“- so, I figure we should just give all the missile plans to AIM or HYDRA and watch the world burns from afar.”

Bucky blinked.

“Wait, what?” later, Bucky would be quite ashamed that the question lacked any kind of alarm, only confusion.

Rhodey smirked knowingly and simply chuckled when Bucky eventually processed what Rhodes had said and looked properly alarmed.

“I guess you’re affected too, huh,” Rhodes said as he switched out the paper in his hand with one on the table. Bucky’s eyes flicked at the still-sleeping Tony then to Rhodes again.

“Uhh… affected? What?” 

Rhodes kept on smiling, chuckling softly when Bucky’s eyes kept straying to the sleeping figure on his shoulder, also at the light blush forming on Bucky’s cheeks when his eyes snapped back to Rhodes.

“To this, to Tony’s sleeping thing. He is adorable when he sleeps, and I don’t think anyone who had ever seen him like this ever disagree, except if you’re a heartless, lying, son of a bitch. Or, just a bitch. But, Tony rarely slept well, he’d always had nightmares, even since I’ve known him in college. However, he always did sleep better if he had something, or someone, to snuggle with. And, well, it made him look adorable, and when he does sleep well, he’s just gotten even more adorable. I don’t think I’ve seen anyone who was immune to this, actually.”

Bucky wasn’t immune, not at all. He really had a hard time looking away. He could just… stare, all day, explosions or alien invasions be damned.

Rhodey shifted so he could write something onto the paper, but Tony kept on sleeping soundly, unbothered even as the shoulder he was lying on kept shifting around as Rhodey was writing.

Bucky should at least pretend he wasn’t staring. (But, apparently, staring was one of the normal reaction in the presence of Tony Stark, whether awake or asleep, so….)

“You know, when the old team used to hang out at the tower, before Ultron and the shit show that followed, he used to sleep on them all the time. Movie night, breakfast, or just whenever, really. I think they even had a schedule on whose turn it was that day to be Tony’s snuggle-buddy. I think that was probably the only time Tony ever had something close to a sleeping schedule.”

Oh.

..Huh..

That explained some things.

But…

“He…doesn’t do that anymore?” 

Rhodey’s eyes flicked up to Bucky, one eyebrow raised.

But -

“Tony - he slept on Clint, once. A few weeks ago, movie night.”

The eyebrow was lowered down, but Rhodey’s eyes was still on Bucky.

“…Is there a chance he will do it again? Or - or will he do it with me? I mean - is he - comfortable, with me?”

The eyebrows both rose.

“Or, if he’s not comfortable with me yet, maybe with others? Clint’s been smug since he was the only one Tony had slept on so far, and I think the others had been getting - jealous, or, well…. He doesn’t have to, though, if he’s uncomfortable. I mean…”

Bucky was immensely conscious of his very warm face. And also of Rhodes’ eyebrows that almost reached his hairline. And the very amused smirk. He also realized that Tony had stopped snoring.

“…I’ll just leave to my room now. I’m - Excuse me.”

Bucky quickly walked to his room, bumping into a bewildered Steve and Sam on his way, berating himself because  _seriously, Barnes, be more obvious in your crush, won’t you?_

* * *

In the common room, Rhodey glanced at Tony who still laid his head on his shoulder, eyes closed, but seemingly no longer in as deep sleep, because his mouth was now closed. He still tried to subtly wipe his drool on Rhodey’s shoulder though, which Rhodey ignored. It was already a lost cause anyway.

“He likes you. Apparently, even with drool hanging out of your mouth,” Rhodey said, teasing grin on his lips. Tony kept his eyes stubbornly closed. But, Rhodey noticed the pink dusting his best friend’s cheeks, and he chuckled.

* * *

The third time was….. Well, Bucky could barely believe it….

The third time Bucky saw Tony fall asleep on someone, it was on _Sam_.

And Sam didn’t even realize just how much of an  _honor_ it was.

It was dinnertime, everyone prepared their takeout food in front of the TV for another movie night. Everyone took their place, Sam was on the couch while Bucky took the other far side of the couch and sprawled to take as much space as possible, legs stretched out to annoy Sam. Steve was looking at him disapprovingly, but he didn’t say anything and simply took a seat on the chair beside Bucky. Sam was annoyed enough to swat the feet that kept prodding him, but also tired enough that he pretended the feet don’t exist and concentrated on both the movie and the dinner. Usually, Bucky wouldn’t be able to do this, but since Bruce wasn’t joining them tonight, Bucky could have all the extra space he wanted.

It was 30 minutes into the movie when Tony appeared, socked feet shuffling into the room and blank eyes staring at them, in various position in front of the TV, which was playing another Disney movie.

“Hey, Tony. Dinner? There’s still some fried rice over there if you want some,” Steve said as he pointed at where they had thrown their food together. Tony, however, just glanced at him with blank eyes before he shuffled to the couch where Bucky- 

_(Oh, oh, is today the day? He looks sleepy, is he sleepy? Quick, let him sit on your side and let his head -)_

\- and promptly snuggled up to Sam.

Bucky’s mind almost screeched at the unfairness, because Sam,  _Sam_ , only mustered an expression of surprise at having an armful of Tony before he looked up to the room in general then looked at Tony again and simply tilted his head in a silent ‘huh’ before returning to his food and watching the movie. It did look like having Tony leaning on him hindered his ability to eat his food, so Bucky thought he could be a  _good friend_  this  _once (always)_.

“Hey Sam, I can take him if he’s bothering you,” it wasn’t Bucky who said that. No, instead it was  _Clint_.  _Who already had his chance, damn it._

Sam glanced at Clint and  _smirked_.

“Nah, I’m good. I don’t mind. Besides, he’s cute like this,” Sam exclaimed, and Tony somehow snuggled closer right on time and Sam’s smirk turned to a delighted grin. He held the food he was eating in one hand and put his newly-freed arm around Tony to rub his back. Bucky could hear Tony letting out a soft, sleepy hum at that and settled to glare at Sam instead of ripping Tony away to his side like he wanted (that wasn’t a good impulse, too violent, bad soldier). Natasha also seemed to magicly appear with a blanket at hand again, wrapping Tony’s sleeping figure in what Bucky was pretty sure the softest and warmest pile of blanket around.

Bucky noticed that everyone in the room was equal part astonished and also  _hopeful_ , because apparently, Tony sleeping on them was going to be a  _thing_  again, not just a one time thing. This meant it would be  _twice_ , and maybe a  _thrice_ or even  _fourth time is_ imminent. Bucky could almost read the thought in their minds, because they’re probably almost similar to his.

_Next one’s gonna be my turn._

_(It’s okay, Bucky thought, he’s still the only one with heart eyes for Tony, so no love-rival, but maybe a lot of cuddle-rival. Bucky can handle that. Somehow.)_

* * *

The next one  seemed to be Bruce’s turn though, to the surprise of no one.No one even questioned it, when Tony just fell onto Bruce’s lap and everyone simply look slightly disappointed before returning to whatever they were doing. Bruce’s only reaction was lifting up a hand to Tony’s hair, petting it like he would a cat. At this point, Natasha seemed to be the official blanket-bearer, since she always seemed to be ready with a handful of blanket at hand nowadays.

At the rate this is going, though, Tony probably would go throught every avengers living at the compound  _at least once_. Bucky would still get a turn, no matter what.

Right?

* * *

Apparently not.

Tony seemed to have an instinctive order of priority on who he will snuggle on at all times, and didn’t simply go for whoever was closest or in his immediate line off sight, or whoever he felt like to be on top of that time.

After further observation, Bucky found the list to go on something like this:

1\. Rhodey was priority one. If he was in the room, then everyone else must cease all hope, because Tony will make a bee line for him and don’t even consider anyone else in the room.

2\. Pepper / Bruce / Spiderman (though usually, it was Spiderman who slept on Tony and not the other way around, but considering both of them would be on the same state, Bucky thought it merit a note). Bucky couldn’t find out in which order they go, since there was an occasion when Pepper and Bruce were in the same room and Bucky had expected Tony go for Pepper but instead he leapt and snuggled to Bruce instead, while he pushed his feet towards Pepper who put them on her lap and rubbed. Bucky wanted to rub those feet, too. They looked…cute. Bucky was too far gone at this point to even actually care how weird it was to think of feet as  _cute_. (but, putting Bruce here will also make the occasion with Clint as an anomaly, so Bucky was still unsure on the accuracy of his list)

3\. Vision, though Bucky noticed this usually happened when they  _weren’t_  in sight of anyone. Considering Bucky only noticed the happening  _twice,_ and probably only happened _twice_ in the course since the first time Tony’s habit of falling asleep on people was first noticed, maybe  _usually_  was too strong of a word for him to use.

4\. T’Challa / Hope / Strange, despite never really spending the night at the compound or in the place for more than 12 hours, Tony seemed to always found a napping opportunity on them, so at this point Bucky might as well be on the very bottom of the list, so Bucky thought miserably.

5\. Thor, but the man was so rarely present Bucky wasn’t sure he put the God of Thunder in the right order. But, when he was around, Tony did seem to prefer him than anyone else from the old team besides Bruce.  _Seemed_.

List one through five don’t always stay in the compund, not like Bucky and the rest who spent most of their time in there, so at least Bucky could hope he still had a chance. List six and seven are still up for debate, after all.

6\. Clint / Sam / Natasha / Steve as each have gotten at least one snuggle, which each of them have received teary-eyed (Clint and Steve) and a delighted grin (Sam, Natasha). But, Steve was also the only one that got himself  _two snuggles (unfair!)_ , so maybe Bucky should put Steve in another category above the rest.

7\. Bucky, and apparently, Wanda. But, considering Wanda was polite at best around Tony and not really around in the compound much, preferring to be with Vision as much as she could, Bucky thought she shouldn’t count. 

There have been occasions, so many occasions, since Tony seemed to feel more comfortable to fall asleep around them recently. But,  _but,_ somehow Bucky was still the only one that haven’t got his share of Tony Snuggle. At this point, he was 80% sure Tony didn’t hate him, maybe even like him. There were occasions when he managed to make Tony laugh, they had their inside jokes, they even took care of each other both on field or when nightmares came. He was confident enough to say that Tony might even consider him a friend now. He even got to the point where he didn’t care anymore how everyone else (besides Tony, apparently) already knew how in love he was with Tony Stark (didn’t stop them from taking their share of Tony Snuggles, though, despite Bucky’s pleading to switch places).

So why was he still the only one that didn’t get cuddles?

Which was why, tonight, Bucky was determined to get his share. He warned the others to steer clear, to make way for Tony into his arms. Anyone who took chances will get pranked, a horrible and embarassing prank. Bucky announced this loudly and clearly, as he prepared everything he could think of to entice a Sleepy Tony into his lap - or arms - or side, Bucky wasn’t picky at this point. Everyone else simply shifted their eyes and nodded, not a nod Bucky actually believed, but there was nothing else Bucky could do about them anyway, short of kicking them out of the curb. No one actually wanted to miss their chance for some  _more_ Tony cuddles after all, a sentiment Bucky understood entirely. (But they got their chance, damn it.)

“You do know that just because he hasn’t cuddled with you, doesn’t mean he didn’t like you, right?” Steve said as they waited for Tony to join them. “If he based his choice on how much he trusted a person, I don’t think he would come to me at all. I’m pretty sure he trusted me and Natasha the least, among us. I’m still reeling he ever chose me,  _twice_.”

Bucky frowned, wondering if Steve was trying to cheer him up or brag. Steve probably meant well, but there he also probably was bragging, even if just a little.

“Shut up. If he go for you again, steer him to my lap instead, okay?”

The asshole grinned, but he didn’t nod or shake his head, or verbalise his assent or his refusal,  _the utter bastard_.

Fine, tonight’s the night anyway. Bucky will get his cuddles. He will. He prepared everything. He investigated. He made use of his investigation. He was  _prepared_.

_He will get his cuddle-turn tonight_.

* * *

He didn’t get it.

* * *

“I don’t understand!” Bucky wailed miserably in his room. Steve patted his back sympathetically, but he got the feeling Steve was more amused than he was concerned. Sam was in his room too, but unlike Steve who at least tried to hide his amusement, Sam was outright laughing.

The  _asshole_.

The  _smug_ asshole, since now Steve wasn’t the only one that got  _two cuddles_  from Tony. Now,  _Sam was too_.

Damn it!

“Look, pal. Why don’t you just ask him? This is clearly driving you nuts - well, nuttier than usual anyway.”

Sam’s advice seemed sound and Steve also looked like he agreed, but,  _but_.

No, asking’s stupid. Besides, maybe Tony really didn’t like him that much. Maybe, it was all in Bucky’s head. He could be just projecting because Bucky  _wanted_  Tony to like him.  _But…_

_Nope, no asking. It was just a cuddle. The world will keep on turning even if I never get my cuddles. Yep._

_No big deal._

* * *

“Why don’t you ever fall asleep on me?” Bucky asked the next morning, catching Tony in his workshop. Tony blinked, warm-and-not-yet-drunk mug of coffee in his hands.

“Whuh?” was Tony’s intelligent reply. Taking a calming breath, Bucky gestured  at the mug for Tony to drink his coffee. Tony blinked again and finally put the mug around his lips and sipping it. After a while, he finally put the mug down and let out a content sigh.

Bucky had half a mind to just let the question go. But no. He was already here anyway. And the question was already asked.

“So, what was it you asked, again?” Tony asked, eyes much clearer and he looked much more awake. Bucky was tempted to yell out ‘Nothing!’ and run the other way.

“Just - why don’t you ever sleep on me?” Bucky asked, tone softer than before. “I’ve seen you asleep on the others, even twice on Steve and Sam, so I was wondering why - why didn’t you ever do that with me?”

Tony’s eyebrows scrunched together in confusion, eyes squinted cutely  _oh god Bucky, not the time -_ but Tony always looked  cute - and  _beautiful -_

“Wait, you want me to?”

Now, it was Bucky who felt confused. He thought he was being obvious all this time!

“Well, yeah! didn’t you notice?”

“Uhh…. I kinda noticed you staring, but you looked so… intense. I thought that was ‘don’t pick me’ stare….”

What.

“What?”

Tony shrugged. “I mean, not everyone liked it when a grown man just - flop onto them. I thought maybe you would be one of those people, since you don’t always seem all that comfortable with people in your space. You also kinda have the similar intense stare whenever you were trying to get out of being chosen in doing Cap’s random chores.”

No.

“I asked Colonel Rhodes if you would like to sleep on me, I think it implied that I  _do not mind_.”

Tony’s eyes glanced away. “Well, Rhodey did tell me that, and that you probably like me. But, I’m also pretty sure we’re friends, so liking is probably a pre-requisite for us being friends, right? I thought you were just being a friend, and since you also asked about the others, I thought I should try, see if I really was that comfortable with them again. Apparently, I was, but whenever I tried to go to you, you always had that ‘don’t-pick’me stare, so I guess I chickened out, and since Steve was usually nearest to you, I went to him instead. Well, or Sam.”

No. _No_!

“Considering how in love I am with you and how much I really wanted to cuddle you, I think that was more ‘ _please_ -pick-me’ stare with a lot of desperation, so  _please, pick me sometime_.” Bucky could hint a touch of begging in his voice, but he really didn’t care anymore.

Then he registered what he had said.

“Uhh…” Bucky could feel his face burning. Then he watched as the same thing happened to Tony’s face. _He’s so cute when he’s blushing …_

“You… love me?”

“Umm…Uh-huh…” was Bucky’s genius reply.

“Oh.” more blusing. Bucky wondered if he could dash out and stay inside his room for the next twenty years or so.

“I… do too. Love you, that is.”

Bucky couldn’t breathe. Tony was looking up through his eyelashes as he said this, and Bucky couldn’t compute.

Tony then slowly walked closer to Bucky, who was frozen on his feet. Tony’s hands then went to hold on Bucky’s upper arms before he stood on his tip-toes and pecked on Bucky’s upper lip. He then stood, staring up at Bucky, waiting for reaction.

Bucky didn’t think he was even  _breathing_.

“Uhh, Buck? You’re kinda scaring me now.” Tony was still blushing, but there was also something like wary in his eyes now, which was unacceptable, really.

So Bucky took a big gulp of breath and  _glomped_ (Tony’s words, whatever that meant) Tony, and while it wasn’t exactly the cuddle he had waited for, Tony still felt so  _good_ , so perfect in his arms. He kissed whatever part of Tony’s face his lips could reach, forehead, nose, cheeks,  _lips_  -

_He could taste Tony’s laughter straight from its source_

* * *

The next time Tony was falling asleep, Bucky was right there. He held Tony close, warm in his embrace, Tony’s cheek smushed against his chest. Drool was slipping down his slightly parted lips (lips that Bucky had kissed, so adorable) and Bucky grinned.

_Totally worth the wait_

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: Bucky then became Tony’s de facto cuddler (but no one can defeat Rhodey, something Bucky already accepted the first time he made his list), and everyone was both happy for them and also a little sad since they like having Tony snuggle to them too. They had nothing to fear though, since apparently Sleepy Tony sometimes liked to switch things up, and even though Bucky might be the boyfriend, he just had to deal with it if Tony sometimes liked to lean on Clint of snuggle up to Bruce. Besides, he get all (every, each, and ALL) the snuggles when Tony was awake, so.
> 
> posted in tumblr: http://valeriacreativecenter.tumblr.com/post/165241959315/soft-tony-warm-tony-little-ball-of-fluff


End file.
